Recompensa!
by maylin.velastegui
Summary: Continuacion del Fanfic Cartas & Bombones de Suigin Walker...


Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y no mia

Bueno esta es la continuación del fic de Suigin WalkerCartas &amp;Bombonesdel Reto Nº 6 del grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina: I hate Valentines... but I love to keep it White

-Hinata gracias por brindarme todo este tiempo realmente no te merezco….Acudió Naruto a su oído muy suavemente y esto provoco en Hinata un pequeño cosquilleo y se acerco a sus labios suavemente comenzó a besar los con tranquilidad….mesiendose entre los suyos se acercaba mas a su cuerpo y se unian suavemente mientras la luna aparecia y las Hojas se mecían en un viento cálido Naruto solo se dejaba llevar mientras lagrimas tibias caían por sus mejillas y llegaban a las de Hinata. Naruto profundizo el beso,lentamente metia su lengua en su boca y la mesia mas rápido cada vez sus cuerpos comenzaban a encontrarse y su respiracion a faltarles, sin que pudieran darse cuenta la ropa ya no estaba y Naruto Topaba sus pechos y los acariciaba lentamente Hinata no pudo dejar escapar un débil gemido, Naruto se hacerco a su abdomen y después a su suave piel comenzó a tocar todo su cuerpo al igual que a sentir su corazón latir mas rápido cada vez mas se acercaba , alcanzo su muslo lentamente y su mano traviesa iba adentrándose en lo prohibido,Hinata estaba gimiendo y Naruto también el ya no podía esperar mas sentía que debía estar con ella y volverse uno solo en un suave vaivén.-Naruto..mas..,los gemidos se intensificaron y Hinata se liberaba de los besos de Naruto arqueando su espalda, a el lo incito y la puso encima de sus piernas haciendo que sus caderas se menearan sin control, el aliento les faltaba y sin mas Naruto entro suavemente sin las timarla causándoles un gemido muy sonoro haciendo que los dos quedaran exhaustos...La noche avanzaba y Hinata estaba dormida...Descanza bien...Naruto la cubrió y vistió y camino por las obscuras calles de Konoha en donde no había ninguna alma...Abrió la puerta de la Casa se dirigio a la habitacion y la acosto suavemente y el alado de ella y le dio un beso en la frente, y antes de quedar dormido dijo.

Te lo aseguro que te recompenzare.

Al día siguiente el Hokage de Konoha salio a su trabajo muy temprano sin despedirse de nada ni de nadie entro a la cocina por algo de comer y diviso una nota tirada que decia:Bolt y Himawari están en casa de Shikamaru y Temari no te preocupes por nada, Hinata seguía dormida.

-Bueno creo que me tomare el dia libre asintió el y se dirigio a la torre Hokage

-Hola Shikamaru parece que no pudiste pegar los ojos en toda la noche jajaj dijo Naruto mientras le repetía…Tomémonos un día de vacaciones ¿si? Necesito planear algo muy importante.

-Oye Naruto que dia de vacaciones ni que nada y no creo que tengas que hacer algo importante ya sabes tal vez quieras dormir todo el día dijo somnoliento el Nara mientras apilaba varios papeles en su escritorio…-Si vez esto es trabajo así que tienes que hacerlo.

-Shikamaru no quiero asustarte pero…quizás mis hijos se queden en tu CASA….unos días mas.

-Esto retumbo en los oídos de Shikamaru mientras temblaba…casa…casa…casa…Pero que diablos con los hijos de Naruto Sai,Chouji y Sasuke ni siquiera puedo oir mis propios pensamientos.

-Esta bien dijo un poco temerario, creo que deberíamos tomarnos el día jajaja quisiera llegar a mi casa a dormir...Que problemático…pero llévate a tus hijos lo mas pronto posible.

-Shikamaru Gracias…de veras es importante quiero recompensar a Hinata por el día de San Valentin…pero no se cuantos días, Hinata dejo a cargo a Temari de nuestros Hijos….Bueno pórtate bien….espero que puedes dormir...dijo Naruto riendose sarcasticamente...Sin duda todas las degracias le ocurrian a Shikamaru y era posible que temari no le haya dado su regalo de San Valentin...

-Maldicion, Que problemático y dicho eso Shikamaru se quedo dormido en uno de los sillones de la oficina mientras Naruto salía por la puerta.

-Ahora puedo hacerlo tengo tiempo…Naruto sabia que ayer había llegado su mejor amigo aunque era un poco lento y desorbitado le ayudaría en lo que necesitara y también por Sakura su mejor amiga, que por su puesto sabia que lo ayudaría en cualquier locura que se le ocurriera…Naruto se dirigio al Distrito Uchiha a las afueras de Konoha…Toco la puerta de la casa de Sasuke …

-Oye Teme…abre la puerta necesito hablar es importante.

-Ya voy Naruto eres tan escandaloso como siempre…y Sasuke abrió la puerta y se encontraba con su característica vestimenta y tan sombrio como siempre lo hizo pasar-Oye Naruto que horas son estas de venir a despertarme estoy muy cansado espero que sea importante o si no…-Sakura salio alegremente como siempre y saludo a su amigo. -Holaaa…que tal te fue con Hinata…le pregunto ella guiñandole un ojo…-Sakura chan…pues muy bien jeje... Necesito ayuda se que puedo contar con ustedes ¿verdad?..

-Pues claro aunque ¿no deberías estar trabajando?... Bueno pues yo y Shikamaru nos tomamos el dia libre…-No tiene importancia...Bueno les voy a contar-Naruto espero que no hayas echo nada estúpido sabes, Hinata no se merece eso...-No Sakura chan es que quiero darle una sorpresa y ustedes son mis mejores amigos así que pensé en porque no contarles y que me ayuden. Naruto comenzó a contar lo que Hinata le había dado por el día de San Valentin las cartas y los bombones.-Con que es eso y ¿Tienes algo en mente?…-mmm...no por eso es que quiero que me aconsejen ya saben una lluvia de ideas...sonrio el...

–Antes de eso Sasuke que estas haciendo?-Estoy buscando algo con que anotarlo…ya sabes por si acaso en tu pequeña cabecita se te olvide...Sakura seguia pensativa...-Teme…

-..Oigan-Por cierto...Sarada ¿esta en la casa de Shikamaru?...mmm pues si - Saben llevaba chocolate...Sasuke se exalto un poco interesado siguió escuchando...Saben los chicos crecen mas rapido cada vez...Himawari llevaba un montón de chocolate y la verdad es que quisiera saber para quien es...-Hay Naruto tu siempre tan celoso ya deberías dejar a tu pequeña en paz...

-Sakura chan pero entiéndeme estoy desesperado no puedo dejarlo así...-De seguro se lo dio al hijo de Shikamaru ya sabes o tal vez al hijo del anormal de Sai se burlaba Sasuke desde un lado mientras Naruto ponia cara de molestia y se levantaba...le dio una palmada en la espalda y le dijo en el oido...creo que seremos CUÑADOS y rió animada mente mientras Sasuke cerraba los ojos queriendole dar un golpe y Sakura se acerco a Sasuke Sasuke kun que te parece…siii...Sakura lo dijo en su oído -Bueno creo que es una buena idea…-Los días pasaron y Así un mes hacercandose a la fecha.

-Hinata te encuentras bien?-Sakura san si estoy bien

-Pero que dices si te desmayaste por favor acompáñame al hospital.-Esta bien. Hinata y Sakura caminaron del puesto de dangos al hospital y le hicieron una revisión general. Esperaron un buen rato en una pequeña sala y alfin una enfermera salio...Señora Uzumaqui felicidades usted esta esperando un bebe.

–Feicidades Hinata exclamo Sakura con una Sonrisa…y la brazo y las dos rieron.-Hinata ven aquí, es importante…-Sakura san antes de eso...mmm necesito ver a Naruto kun antes y darle la buena notici ...-Lo veras enceguida ven sigueme...

Mientras tanto..

Ya dobe estas listo…

-Bien Sasuke ya Sabes que hacer…

Flashback

-Un genjutsu?-Si podrias hacerlo Sasuke es experto en eso así que que opinas. Bueno y podre hacer lo que yo quiera verdad -Así es solo hay que imaginarlo bueno tu sabes...mmm...es cierto, es una buena idea .-Bien manos a la obraa...

De vuelta al presente.

-Sakura san pero... estamos en e bosque?- Que hace Naruto kun aqui...-Sakura San...

-Sasuke ahi es la hora...

-Sharingan...y el genjutsu habia empezado...

-Naruto kun...Sakura san... donde estan...comenzo a caminar y vio la nieve que estaba formando el paisaje...pero ¿que es esto?-Naruto se acerco con una sonrisa ...mientras la abrazaba se podía apreciar sus ropas diferentes y una bufanda roja en su cuello, así es estaban en el mismo bosque que cuando eran pequeños...-Hinata esto es un regalo...Gracias por todo por estar a mi lado y por fijarte en mi cuando nadie mas lo hacia, por soportarme como soy...-Naruto kun no tienes que...Si tengo que hacerlo por que tengo que demostrar que puedo ser mejor para estar cerca de ti y ademas tengo que recompensarte...ven con migo...Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata y dirigiéndola a, donde antes el entrenaba una pequeña bajada el rió y muchas montañas...Te amo... y la beso en la mejilla mientras tomaba su mano...-

Apuesto a que no me atrapas dijo el en su oído y comenzó a correr esperando que ella lo siguiera y así sucedió, corrieron de tras de varios arboles y Hinata se torno cansada...-Naruto se acerco despacio y silenciosamente y le tapo los ojos...

-Quien soy...-Naruto kun eres tu...rieron ambos mientras Naruto le acomodaba una flor en su cabeza a Hinata y esta, le hacia cosquillas en el estomago y la barbilla, tropezaron, rodaron toda la pequeña bajada que existía mientras llegaban rodando al rió entre risas y caricias...Hinata se acomodaba en el hombro de Naruto y por arte de magia,su cabello se tornaba largo y liso mientras veían el atardecer cerca del rió, el cielo se matizaba Naranja y Amarillo y el sol se escondia y comenzaba a hacer frió, el la abrazaba fuerte mientras la besaba en la frente, la noche se acercaba, las estrellas y la luna brillaban como nunca y Naruto tomaba su mano para levantarla y guiarla al camino por el centro de Konoha mientras pasaban por la feria de comida era una noche especial las mujeres vestían quimonos tradicionales y paseaban con sus diferentes chicos, el amor se apreciaba en el aire pasaban tomados de la mano y comían alegremente, los dangos,Nato y Ramen junto con el okonomiyaki eran fáciles de apreciar...Mientras se iban mezclando entre la multitud el kimono Lila con lavanda y un pequeño moño en su cabello era parte de su conjunto mientras Naruto vestía uno negro con Naranja (el único color que se le ocurrió a Sasuke xD)y entraron a Ichiraku, el stand de ramen al que acudía Naruto,-¿Naruto? por que no me presentas a tu novia dijo la Chica que atendía pacientemente a los demás clientes..-Es Hinata tu la conoces...

-Ese kimono le sienta bien, es muy hermosa cuídala y con un guiño siguió trabajando Gracias...-Por cierto ¿lo de siempre?-Si ... los platos se servian y comian alegremente...Salieron caminando hacia el mirador en la torre Hokage, las estrellas brillaban intensamente, Hinata estaba sorprendida jamas en su vida las había visto así, eran tan hermosas y resplandecientes,

-Naruto kun gracias es...hermoso...-Igual que a tus ojos y dicho eso se abrazaron...-Pero aun falta lo mejor...Y varios juegos artificiales salieron, de varios colores de tonalidades y formas y su nombre plasmado en un Te amo Hinata...Naruto kun tengo que decirte algo importante...espera...ahora quiero que cierres los ojos y Naruto la beso en los labios despacio, lentamente Hinata abrió los ojos y vio algunos arboles y a Naruto al frente...acercándose, lentamente a tomarla por las manos...Hinata...te amo y quiero que te quedes a mi lado hasta que podamos ver nuestro cabello blanco...¿Aceptarias? y saco una pequeña perla no tan azul ni tan morada con un anillo de oro blanco y se lo puso en su dedo...Gracias Naruto kun...sabes tengo que darte una buena noticia...Estoy embarazada y esperamos un hijo...Naruto no pudo saltar de la felicidad mientras la cargaba hacia su casa...Sasuke y Sakura se alegraban viendo como se alejaban por el camino...

y ahora si...FIN.

Bueno es algo loco pero ya no sabia que escribir xD lo hice lo mas rapido posible...

Acepto insultos y Sugerencias...

Hasta la próxima... xD


End file.
